


Love Across the Multiverse 多元宇宙之爱

by Siiil_Sky



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Community: cap_ironman, Crack, Exhibitionism, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mojoworld, Repression, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siiil_Sky/pseuds/Siiil_Sky
Summary: 全民娱乐为您呈现：多元宇宙之爱！在今晚的剧集中，一位战争淬炼的超级士兵发现自己被他英俊的天才队友吸引了！这是一场发生在他长期以来的信念和他心灵深处的激情之间的痛苦决斗！真爱会战胜一切吗？这是唯一的出路！不要错过本季的高潮！（建议观众慎重选择。没有为本赛季中他们喜爱的参赛者投票的全民娱乐居民将被直接送往角斗场。全民娱乐万岁。）





	Love Across the Multiverse 多元宇宙之爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Across the Multiverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103044) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Sineala的Notes：
> 
> 为Cap/IM Bingo活动所作的填梗：“外星人让他们做”。
> 
> 感谢MemoryDragon建议我进军Mojoworld！我很感激。
> 
> 设定在终极战队3之后，最后通牒之前。

“哦，你一定是和我开玩笑。”托尼说道，看向一群把他们两人包围的，明显很不友好的外星人。

外星人更多了。耶稣基督啊。这又是一个史蒂夫希望神盾没有把他解冻的日子了。

他们更近了。

托尼支起身子，两脚分开，抬起头，摆出准备战斗的姿势。他抬起手，掌心发出蓝色的光芒。

一个蓝皮肤的外星人按下了手中一个小装置上的按钮。随着一阵响亮的喀嗒声，托尼的战甲从他身上片片剥落。托尼站在原地，浑身沾满古怪的绿色粘液。他还穿着一件打底的黑色紧身衣，也被绿色液体浸透了。他乱翘的头发也挂满了液体。他现在看上去……非常无助。没有盔甲，他不会对这场战斗有什么帮助的。

“我不觉得他们在开玩笑，斯塔克。”史蒂夫一边说，一边举起盾牌——

然后不知怎么的他就躺在地下了，动弹不得，那个外星人从他手里抽走盾牌。

“老实呆着，”那个外星人说。史蒂夫觉得他说的是英语，但他听见的内容和这人的嘴型根本对不起来。他突然意识到这些人比他们先进的多。“在我们送你俩去化妆间打扮之前，导演想见见你们。”

史蒂夫瞪着他。这件事根本不合理。

他的盾在外星人那儿。他现在全无防御。围绕他们两人的地板突然闪现出明亮的紫色光带，接着向空中拱起，变成了一个环绕他们的能量罩。一个监狱。他的盾和托尼的盔甲碎片都关在了外边。

他们有麻烦了，史蒂夫心想，一阵恐慌无情的压倒了他。

托尼仍然站着，安静地向他伸出一只手。史蒂夫握住了它。托尼的皮肤泛着模糊的绿色，因为粘液的缘故，仍然有一点黏。史蒂夫偷偷在裤子上擦了擦手。

“什么——？”史蒂夫开口，但他没必要再说什么了，因为能量罩外站着另一个外星人。

这一个是个女人。她很高，皮肤苍白，有一头红发。她看上去像人类，但史蒂夫清楚她不是。她穿着一件土黄色的连体衣，皮带上有一大堆口袋。她的一只眼睛上有个巨大的星爆纹身；那比现在孩子们喜欢的还要极端一点，但放在地球上也不会显得太不合时宜。她抓着一个写字板，脸颊旁边挂着一只耳机。她看上去……累极了，大概。

“欢迎来到全民娱乐工作室，”女人说。她的嘴型仍然和他听到的内容对不上号，但是这个外星翻译机之类的东西让她的声音听起来僵硬无趣，还带着点费城口音。史蒂夫不确定这些是不是只发生在他的脑子里。“全民娱乐网络很荣幸地通知你们，你们已经被多元宇宙之爱节目选中。这是全民娱乐宇宙最新的跨星系真爱节目，由全民娱乐本人出品。请确认你们的身份。”

史蒂夫的大脑抓住了真爱这个字眼，然后当机了。

“我认识一个做真人秀的叫全民娱乐的家伙，”托尼沉思着说。“全民娱乐 亚当斯。有点体重问题。几年前还和X战警吵了令人讨厌的一架。”

那女人眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他们。“请确认你们的身份。”她重复道。她瞥了一眼写字板，不耐烦地抖了一下手。“罗杰斯，史蒂夫n。斯塔克，安东尼。从属于：复仇者。来源星球：地球-616。是否确认？”

“复仇者？”史蒂夫疑惑地问。与此同时，托尼说，“事实上，我的名字是安东尼奥。”

女人瞪大了眼睛，说了些什么翻译机译不出的话。“请稍等。“

宽阔的港湾中，她离他们大约二十英尺远——差不多是一个飞机库的大小——但史蒂夫仍然能听到她向耳机里的咒骂。托尼张嘴想说什么时，他竖起一根手指示意他保持安静。

“不，事实上，”她嘶嘶地说，“616和1610不一样。我不关心大部分数字是不是一样。那些多元宇宙导演组的白痴都不会数数吗？该死的我要拿他们怎么办？我们要宣传的是复仇者，所以我们最好——你什么意思，死了？真的死了？”她停顿了一下。“我不知道你怎么能表现的像这是我的错一样。我们今晚就要开拍了，没有时间去弄更多版本的他们了。”她叹了口气，一边踱步一边揉着自己的鼻梁。“好吧，但如果全民娱乐不高兴，孩子，你就等着吧。”

她朝他们走回来，明显怒气冲冲。

“你，”她说，朝着史蒂夫抬了抬下巴，“你是美国队长？”

史蒂夫困惑地点点头。

她转向托尼。“钢铁侠？”

托尼露出一个能迷倒女士的笑容。那种笑容让史蒂夫的胃翻滚起来，而他真的不该这样。“当然。”

“很好，”她说，完全不为所动。“好极了。就你们做吧。”

“做什么？”史蒂夫问。

她瞪着他，好像不能相信他有这么傻似的。史蒂夫不喜欢打女人，但他现在很希望盾牌在手边。“节目名字还不够明显吗？在 _多元宇宙之爱_ 这个节目上，你得和一群特选出来的情侣竞争。我们会就你们的恋爱关系采访你们，拍点自然的镜头，然后，当然，你们就得拍动作片了。”

“动作片？”史蒂夫重复道，脑海一片空白。这些人想让他们打架吗？那会很不公平的，如果托尼没穿战甲的话。说实话，他的思维还在 _恋爱关系_ 这个词上挥之不去。他们可没什么恋爱关系。

托尼瞥他一眼，又露出了刚才那种灿烂的微笑。“队长，”他低声解释道，语调几乎是欢快的，“我很确定他们是想让我们在镜头前面操起来。”

“对，当然了。”那个女人简短地同意道。史蒂夫感到胃沉了下去，因为——不行。他不能这么做。他不是个同性恋，而且，当他有时想到男人的时候就够糟糕了，该死，即使他有时候想的是托尼，他也不能这么做。他真的不能这么做。“所有需要的材料和用具都备齐了。本剧集播出时，全民娱乐世界的所有人都会给他们最喜欢的情侣投票，获胜者就可以回家了。其他参赛者会进入下一步的对抗环节。”

史蒂夫嘴巴发干。“你要我们……参与下流的色情行为。太荒谬了。我们两个人。一整个星球都在看。”他收紧下巴。“我拒绝。”

她平静地看着他。“你不会想拒绝的，队长。”

她后退一步，打了个手势，半空中出现了一个全息屏幕。那是克林特 巴顿，坐在一个狭小的牢房里。他戴着手铐和脚镣，朝他们阴郁地微笑着。他嘴角有干涸的血迹。“嗨，”克林特说，“他们告诉我说我是你们的人质。”

史蒂夫只是瞪着他。

“我们照他们的要求做，”托尼说，“不然他们就杀了你？”

“我觉得是这样，”克林特说，“我是说，显然我也不想让这事儿这么发展，但是——”

“我同意，”托尼立刻说。他的脸上流露出一丝决绝，但接着他又微笑了。女人挥了挥手；影像消失了。

史蒂夫仍然没能消化这么多信息。

“什么？”有那么一秒钟，托尼看上去有点急躁，像是他觉得史蒂夫在评判他。好吧，或许史蒂夫确实在评判他，有那么一点儿。托尼总是那么……不吝于表达自己的喜爱，但史蒂夫一直没想明白他是怎么做到的。他觉得这很好笑吗？他觉得这只是一场比赛吗？史蒂夫想逼他一把，看看他那该死的面具之后到底是什么。但托尼仍然在微笑，再一次，而这些都只是面具。就像没有什么能触动他。“没什么大不了的，队长。只是性爱。这还不是我最糟糕的性爱录像。”他眨眨眼睛，“别这样嘛。我知道你看过我的性爱录像带的。”

史蒂夫张开嘴想说什么，又闭上了。

他本会发现他的思维在……不恰当的时间飘到了那些录像上。这以前发生过，以前不是个问题的，但现在是了。

“所以我们会赢的。”托尼说。现在他在微笑了，而这一定是史蒂夫一生中最糟糕的一天。“我们会赢然后我们回家。根本不算事儿。”

“你真是相当自信啊，”那个女人说。

托尼发出了低沉的笑声。“亲爱的，”他说，“你之前没 _遇见_ 过我吧？”

她挑起一边眉毛，完全不为所动。她朝四个警卫打了个手势，他们立刻举起武器，围拢过来。“他们将会把你护送至沐浴设施。至于你，”她说，转向史蒂夫，“会被送到更衣处。”

然后防护罩落下了，他们押着托尼离开。史蒂夫举起双手，因为至少有四个警卫正在瞄准他，他什么都做不了，而托尼走了——

他甚至没有机会告诉托尼他同意。或者拒绝。当然他会拒绝的。他们能想出个计划来营救克林特然后离开这儿。他们没必要这么做。他们没必要一起遭受这事。

大概他至少应该告诉托尼他同意的。不行，他对自己说，当然不行。

* * *

史蒂夫尽力不在强光下眨眼。他们把他的手拷在了椅子上，但他觉得镜头应该不会把手铐拍进去；他们应该只拍胸部以上。

“保持微笑，”一个女人在摄像机后面什么地方说道。她有一头蛇发。她握着一把有点未来风格的步枪，握枪的姿势清楚地表明她完全知道自己在干什么，以及她并不怕对他开枪。“继续说点什么。我们待会儿会把它们剪辑一下的。告诉我你对托尼 斯塔克有什么感觉。”

再多的反审讯训练也没法让他应付这个问题。

他想对她说操他妈的滚，但他觉得如果他真这么说，他们很可能会把他说的东西剪成一段相当下流、谎话连篇的视频，而他会被迫听他自己亲口说 _我想要托尼 斯塔克操我_ 。

其实他也不太确定这是不是谎话。

女人的手指滑向了步枪扳机。

“托尼是个好队友。”史蒂夫说道，因为这是他唯一能说出口的话。一方面，根深蒂固的习惯使他不愿向敌人泄露更多信息；另一方面，这跟军事机密完全无关，而他绝对不愿意平白无故的被人爆头。话说回来，他也不觉得这整个外星星球——可能是宇宙？——会知道他对托尼的私人感觉。

他对托尼没什么感觉，他告诉自己。真没什么感觉。

另外一个人——一个男人——发出厌恶的声音。“告诉你们了，你们应该抓那个真正的美国队长。”

 _我就是真正的美国队长_ ，史蒂夫想说。他觉得他们可能搞混了。

“可不是，”另一个男人压低了嗓门，嘲弄地附和道，“至少那个还喜欢斯塔克。”

“安静点，”蛇发女人说，“我们就抓到这一个。”

史蒂夫恼火地把铁链弄得喀拉响。他开始感觉这是不公平的诽谤了。他们怎么就觉得他不够好了？“嘿，”他愤愤不平地说，“我也挺喜欢斯塔克的。”

然后他意识到自己刚刚说了什么。要不是被绑着，他真想一拳揍在自己脸上。正中圈套啊。

蛇发女人开始绕着他转，仿佛正在捕猎。她蜷曲的头发摆出了一种蓄势待发的姿态。“哦？”她问。“再告诉我点什么。”一条蛇张开嘴，嘶嘶叫着。

“他是个——”史蒂夫尴尬地开口，有点发抖，故意不看镜头，“他是个漂亮家伙，行了吧？”

“你觉得他迷人吗？”那女人满意地说。

史蒂夫咬紧牙关。“不。”他平板地说，“当然不了。”

他觉得她在皱眉头。他看不太清她的脸，但从肩膀的姿态判断，她有点失望。她思索了很长一段时间。等她再抬起头，他很确定她在微笑。

“但是，队长，”她说，“难道他的屁股不是很棒吗？”

他不能想这个。不能。好吧他现在在想象托尼的屁股了。他根本没法拒绝这个诱惑；感觉就像托尼想让每个人都看到似的。他也确实相当努力地不去注意托尼的屁股，但他的西服裁剪得简直完美，展示出了托尼身体的每一处优点。托尼总是展示自己；他的衣服总是很紧——并不很华丽，但他展示身体的方式确实是有点色情了。仅仅是看着他，史蒂夫都能想象到操他是什么滋味。性爱会很缓慢，也很从容；托尼会朝他慵懒而愉悦的微笑。老天啊。史蒂夫在椅子上动了动。他非常希望他们不要把他全身都拍进去。

“你也问过他这些问题吗？”他最终问道。

她点了点头。

他想知道托尼就他的屁股发表了什么评论。大概是赞赏有加吧。

* * *

一个警卫终于解开了他的镣铐，另一个打开了他面前沉重的大门。史蒂夫还没来得及注意一下周围环境，就被强行推进了门。随后手拷和一把钥匙也被扔了进来，在长绒地毯上响了一声。

“手铐你可以留着，方便你们俩玩个情趣，”警卫大笑着说。“别想跑了，我们就拿着枪在外面等着。摄像头开着呢。”

门砰的一声关上了。从回音判断，这门厚的连史蒂夫都砸不开。

史蒂夫抬起头，平复着呼吸，开始打量他所处的这个房间。这是间卧室，带着一种普通酒店的氛围。地毯有点脏。墙上挂着一些科幻画是关于星空和有环行星的。史蒂夫回想了一下他们被外星人囚禁这回事，觉得这确实不是科幻小说。有一扇门看起来通向浴室。

墙纸是难看的桃色条纹，上面散布着小小的电子闪光，史蒂夫很确定那些是摄像头，并且它们正在拍摄。还有一些东西可能也是摄像头，比如那些到处冲撞的飞行小球。其中一个正在角落里盘旋。

但屋子里最醒目的还是床。一张相当大的床，盖着红黑相间的床罩，还有叠得很高的枕头。

床正中躺着托尼。

托尼慵懒地倚在枕头上。和还穿着制服的史蒂夫不同——他们给他换衣服之前史蒂夫试图逃跑了一次——托尼穿着一件看上去很舒服的长袍，也是红色的。史蒂夫绝对不会去想托尼在那下面是不是什么都没穿。他的头发看上去有点潮湿，但他身上已经没有粘液了，所以他一定已经洗过澡了。托尼手中握着一只瓶子。他没用杯子，直接从瓶中喝着；床头柜上还放着三只瓶子，装满各种好像是酒精饮料的液体。

“哦，看看你，”托尼欢快地说着，微笑起来。“怎么了？你把谁揍了一顿吗？”他听起来挺开心的。

史蒂夫咬牙。“我不想谈这个。”

“我哪儿也没法带你去。*“托尼说，他说这话的语气听上去好像在赞美。他朝着史蒂夫晃了晃瓶底。“想要点曾清酒**吗？至少，外星人版本的曾清酒。不是我尝过的最好的类型；但你知道他们是怎么评价挑挑拣拣的乞丐的。”

“不要。”史蒂夫说，皱起眉头。他瞄向瓶子里剩的酒液，“说起来，你从哪里弄来这些东西的？”

托尼耸耸肩。“太空服务站。他们没带你去太空服务站吗？”他的眼睛闪着幸灾乐祸的光芒。“如果你揍了谁就不能去了吧？”

“闭嘴吧你，”史蒂夫说。他甚至不想和托尼待在同一个房间，更不用——更不用说——他没法思考。“你有什么不含酒精的饮料吗？你打算喝多醉？”

托尼又抿了一口，舌头扫过嘴唇。史蒂夫没有盯着他看，绝对没有。“这么说吧，我绝对不会在清醒的时候和你做的，亲爱的。”

“我 _哪儿_ 也没法带你去。”史蒂夫怒气冲冲地说。这听起来本应该像个玩笑的，但他说出来可并不是这样；恼怒使他的恐惧和渴望无处隐藏。

“操你的，我这么迷人。”托尼反击道，比实际应有的更热情一点。他把头往后一仰，吞下一大口酒。

天啊。照这个速度，他们 _绝对_ 是要赢得这场浪漫比赛了。除非那些投票的观众又瞎又聋。

然后托尼叹了口气，有那么一瞬间他看上去疲惫不堪——但也就是一瞬间。“好吧，”他说，又振作起来，“派对要开始啦。”

他看上去几乎是渴望的。史蒂夫感到胃部不舒服的搅作一团。托尼想要这样。

托尼突然把瓶子放在了床头柜上，支起身来，两腿搭在床沿晃着。他拉开床头柜，翻出一盒避孕套和一瓶史蒂夫这辈子见过的最大瓶的人体润滑剂。瓶壁上竖直地印着外星字母，还有一个颜色鲜亮的露骨图画，画的是个裸体的绿皮肤女人，还有超级多的触手……好吧。一个史蒂夫非常乐意跳过的性教育。托尼在说话，史蒂夫根本不知道他在说什么，因为天啊，一个人真的能在那个地方塞下那么多触手……吗？

他尽量不去猜测这些外星变态会不会对人体构造感到失望。他非常、非常努力的不去想托尼的身体构造，以及会不会有某个部位最后和他产生什么联系。

他想他大概还在盯着那东西看，因为托尼把那些饮料扫到一边，把润滑剂搁在桌上，然后挥手打断了史蒂夫的脑补。史蒂夫猛然清醒过来，眨着眼睛。

“史蒂夫，回神了。”他的声音轻快，仍然带着点慵懒和愉悦。他真的无拘无束。他只是想想他想要什么然后就——他就着手去做。好像那很容易似的。“在上面还是在下面？”

托尼听起来很有把握，好像他问的只是个简单的问题，好像那就是个关于史蒂夫想在哪儿睡觉的问题。但它不是。他不能这么做，这个想法烂透了——很不错——烂透了，因为这主意听起来很不错但这根本就 _不对_ 。

“都不要，”史蒂夫粗声说。他声音嘶哑，听起来都不像他自己了。他觉得自己大概在发抖。“我他妈根本不关心你有多想把你那根老二插进我的屁股，斯塔克。不会有那事儿的。这些事全都不该有。”

托尼的表情……变了。面具不见了，他的目光柔软下来，一丝善意流露在脸上，就像他 _理解_ 史蒂夫。而史蒂夫讨厌这样。他讨厌这一切。

只把托尼当作一个声名狼藉的花花公子和酒鬼要容易得多。至少那时候他对托尼的感觉还比较温和，只是有点恼火而已。他不会对一个这么做的男人……想得太多。

知道托尼面具之下是个好人让事情更糟了。

史蒂夫不知道自己为什么要这么做，但他已经走上前，坐下了，几乎是震惊的。他坐在床沿上，离托尼有一尺远。

托尼伸出手，好像他觉得碰触史蒂夫能安抚他一样。但之后他意识到了自己的错误，收回了手。

“好吧，”托尼轻柔的说，声音里没有一点儿嘲弄，甚至目光里也没有恶意。“好吧。我知道这情况挺讨厌的，但我们也没有什么其他的选择了。我们必须做。相信我，这可不是我想做这个的方式。”他挑起一边眉毛，清楚地暗示了他大概想用其他方式做这个，但史蒂夫现在不能想这回事。“我知道你是个直的。我懂。”托尼做了个鬼脸，“但是在这儿你得——你得和我共事了，队长。这肯定会让你不太舒服，但如果你信任我，我们可以把不适降到最少。”

“我信任你，”史蒂夫说，仍然很焦躁。他当然信任托尼。他每天都愿意把性命交付给他。“但我不想让你——”他根本没法想像。或者他能很容易地想象。“你都会做什么？”

“我的嘴会干它该干的活儿。”托尼耸耸肩，闭上眼睛，在床上稍微向后退了一点。“你没必要亲我。也没必要碰我。我不求回报的。”他睁开眼睛，黯淡地笑了笑。“我的脑子还不错。闭上眼睛就行，假装我是个妞儿。假装我是珍。只要你有性趣就行。”

“我和珍没在一起，”史蒂夫指出这一点。

而且，他也没法想象她做……这个。在他掉进冰海之前，在那个他长大成人的世界，那个正确的世界，你的女朋友不会为你做那种事。你应该和一个好人谈恋爱。如果想做的话，你就得找个从事那行业的姑娘。但现在不同了。珍好几次邀请他，而且有一次他同意了。大体来说，他还挺享受的。他只是该死的后悔他没让她再来一次。他从来没对她那么做，但他渐渐从电视和报纸上了解到，一个好小伙子应该那么做。她觉得他太过时了，有点墨守成规，这让她也有点退缩。大概她是对的。

想象托尼做这个就完全不同了。如果……如果他是弯的，那做出什么同志会做的事情并不要紧。当然，还是有点奇怪；但不会比别的人跪在他面前更奇怪。感觉好像一旦他越了线，一旦他碰了一个男人，一切都会顺理成章。

这才是最吓人的地方。

更糟糕的是，他发现他能想象出托尼给他口交的模样。他想要想象。这个想法立刻让他在脑海中勾勒出一个画面：托尼蜷在他面前，他的手指穿过托尼卷曲的头发。托尼抬起头向他微笑，目光深沉而明亮。托尼的双唇湿滑，包裹着他的阴茎。

托尼会很擅长这个，当然了；他那么有经验。他完全知道怎么做。如果史蒂夫想回报他，他也不会……不会嘲笑史蒂夫可悲的尝试。

天啊。他要硬了。

”随你怎么说。那么，“托尼说。史蒂夫尴尬地换了个姿势，托尼耸耸肩，好像没注意到他的话产生的效果。感谢上帝。”我保证不评判你。“

他不能。他不能这么做。他不能变成这样的人。这会改变他的。他不知道自己越界后会变成什么样子，而且他也不想知道。

“不，”史蒂夫说，摇着头，“不行，我——那——那不可能。”

托尼叹了口气。“我就知道你会这么说。”他说，有一瞬间他看起来几乎是悲伤的。史蒂夫感到胸口一紧，因为托尼不知怎么的很受伤，而史蒂夫不知道怎么办。他从来不知道应该怎么对待别人。他感到一阵无助，而他讨厌这种感觉。

托尼抬起头来。“好吧。那你出去，去浴室里吧。”

史蒂夫眨眼，“什么？”

托尼扬起一个迷人的微笑，但笑意并未到达眼底。“他们想要一场表演。我们得给他们一场表演，亲爱的。幸运的是，我一个人就能顶上两个人的性感。”他又舔了一下嘴唇，显然经过计划；史蒂夫感到更热了，也更难受了。所以你去那坐着，我来取悦观众吧。还是说你也想看？“

“不想，”史蒂夫皱着眉说，一阵热流滑下他的脊椎。他正躺着，天哪，他正躺在那，他想象得出托尼，长袍敞开手指划过一侧耸立的乳头，慵懒地挑逗着自己的勃起，然后——不。话就那么出了口。”但这不够好，不是吗？这事关巴顿的性命，你别忘了——“

“否决计划A和计划B的人没资格评论计划C，甜心。”托尼亲昵地说，听起来下流又色情。

“你不会更喜欢别的选择的，小糖果。”托尼放轻声音，充满挑逗意味地说。

这不是真实的他。那个真实的托尼消失了，又隐藏起来了。已经太迟了——没有了那些富于意味的话语，那些真实的话，没有调情，没有游戏，没有欺骗，没有那些会伤害他的东西。如果托尼抚摸他，托尼会看到他有多么想要，托尼会发现这一点，然后他就会利用这一点对抗他，不是吗？这就是托尼的做事风格。他见过之前的他，对谁都不曾认真。或许他对娜塔莎是认真的，但之后再没有别人了。

他不会再给出真心了。

“ _闭嘴吧_ ，斯塔克。"史蒂夫吼道，最终还是进了浴室。他用力摔上身后的浴室门。令人失望的是，这扇门并没有发出外间的门的那种令人满意的沉闷声音，像那些警卫把他扔进门时的那种。

他检查了周围的环境。这是个普通的酒店浴室，白色的，有点脏，有一盏不停闪烁的灯。水池上边挂着一块镜子，他的倒影红着脸，皱着眉头不赞成地回望着他。还有一个带淋浴喷头的小浴缸，一个马桶。马桶旁边还有个东西，看上去像平行的金属块组成的金属小台，顶上有一溜喷头。这东西放在一块带排水口的厚瓷板上。 _外星人_ 。史蒂夫皱了皱鼻子。他绝对不想知道这是干什么用的。

一个黑色的东西掠过了史蒂夫的视野。抬头看的时候，他意识到其中一个会飞的小摄像头跟着他进来了。太棒了。真是太棒了。他坐在浴缸边缘上，尖酸地盯着摄像头。它发出微小的呼呼声。

“滚开，”他说，但是摄像头还悬在那里，一直朝着他。

如果他把它打碎，他们大概会用什么办法再送一台进来。而且他觉得镜子边上也有摄像头。他叹了口气。

“电视机前的朋友，你们好啊。”

托尼的声音低沉缓慢，有点模糊不清，但浴室门像纸一样薄，而且自从注射了血清，史蒂夫的听力比普通人要好很多。他听见床垫模糊的吱呀声，托尼可能在床上移了移位置。

他能听见 _所有的_ 动静。

他重重地吞咽了一下。这……这是一个问题。

“请原谅，”托尼的声音从卧室传来，很明显仍然在对着摄像头讲话，“不过……我的同伴……感觉有点不太舒服。大概今晚只有我一个了。别担心——”话音顿了顿，史蒂夫很确定托尼正摆出潇洒的微笑，从纤长，垂落的睫毛下望向镜头——“我完全能够给大家来一场绝妙的表演。我会度过一段愉悦的时光的。”

托尼保证道，声音低沉而色情，史蒂夫不禁因渴望而颤抖。他知道这是一场表演。他完全知道。但该死的，这绝对是一场杰出的表演。

“现在，我还不知道你们大家是不是见过人类。”托尼继续说，“所以我觉得我们应该寓教于乐。我想我应该告诉你们一些我们人类喜欢的东西，或许再给你们点建议。我是说，我其实 _可以_ 直奔主题的，但是这样……太粗鲁了，亲爱的。太粗鲁了。对我们这个物种而言，一半的乐趣蕴藏在期待中。我们会否认。会调情。不会立刻揭晓一切。我们喜欢把重点留给想象。”

史蒂夫现在可以想象出很多画面了。他嘴巴发干。他又吞咽了一下；一点用都没有。他更硬了。他的阴茎不舒服地抵着沉重的制服裤，把皮革顶出了一个明显的凸起，而他甚至还没摸自己呢。

他不知道摄像机能不能拍到这个——他仅仅是听托尼说话就硬了。是不是所有人都会看到，然后 _明白_ 他的感觉？

一阵窸窣声。床又发出了咯吱一声。托尼显然翻了个身。史蒂夫想象着托尼在摄像机前展露着自己，展示着他身体修长优美的曲线。

“你要做的第一件事，”托尼说，盖过了微弱的咯吱声。“就是把自己弄舒服。当然，在某些时候某些地方，你得快一点，我不能说我没玷污过终极战队的浴室，在打完一场仗之后——” _老天啊_ ，史蒂夫绝望地想，闭上了眼睛，好像这样就能让托尼停下似的——”但如果你有时间奢侈一把，当然要抓住机会啦。“一声轻笑。“这基本是我的格言了。不管怎么说，你要做的就是把枕头摆成你喜欢的模样，大概像这样，松软一点。然后躺下。把自己支在枕头上，如果你想。放松点。也许喝一口吧。”玻璃杯响了一声，过了一小会，托尼满足地叹了口气。“老天，我不知道你们在酒里加了什么，不管是什么，我觉得我能喝一整晚。你们一定得给我点这玩意带回家。”

史蒂夫把脸埋进手里，呜咽了一声。那些外星人当然想确保一场完美的表演了。不是说他对此有什么问题；自从注射了血清，他基本就没有不应期了——这是他和珍分手的时候，她就他的性能力唯一称赞的一点。托尼能 _跟的上他的节奏_ ，这个想法让一股热流冲过他全身。

上帝啊，他要死了。他是如此想要他。而托尼甚至还没开始呢。

或许，他心想，或许托尼不会介意他有多么糟糕。又或许他不会表现的那么糟糕。比起和其他人做，和托尼更容易，不是吗？或许他能让托尼快乐——

不。他不能这么做。

“好吧，”托尼说，床单沙沙作响。“如果我和伴侣在上床，我们会先接吻。这是用嘴做的。”飞吻的声音。“大概有很多亲吻。我喜欢这样。先轻轻的亲，再来那种下流的。有些人会直接用舌头，但花时间把两种都来一下很重要。如果他们喜欢，就多吻一会儿。这不只是做爱的前戏。你想要你的伴侣度过一段愉快时光，节奏慢些会让他们很舒服的。这真的很简单。”

他打赌托尼的吻技一定非常，非常好。托尼会向他展示如何接吻。不是说史蒂夫不知道该怎么做，但他觉得自己可能做的没那么好；吉尔和珍都没有对他的吻技发表什么评论，如果他做的好她们会告诉他的，不是吗？当然，托尼会给他很多吻；托尼会练习各种各样的亲吻，直到史蒂夫学会为止。而且如果托尼喜欢亲吻的话，他可能不会把亲吻史蒂夫当作难事。托尼亲过那么多人，多一个又何妨呢？

他到底为什么回想这个？

“但我没法确切证明，”托尼说，他的声音奇怪地紧绷着，不知怎的还有点懊悔，“你们只能就这么一听了。”更多的布料摩擦声，“不管怎样，通常还会有一些腰部以上的活动。胸部。这里。现在是人体构造时间了。”一阵拍打身体的声音。史蒂夫猜测托尼的长袍至少脱到一半了。他想象着托尼脱掉了衬衫，展示着自己的模样，感到一阵热浪冲刷过身体。“当然，因人而异，但很多人都喜欢被碰触胸部。女人会更舒服，但你们也不能排除男人啊。我，就相当喜欢玩弄乳头。看，你可以从这样移动手指开始——嗯——然后再稍微揉一下，轻轻的，可以 _捏一下_ ——”

托尼的声音变成了一声粗哑的呻吟，这声音直接作用于史蒂夫的阴茎。他从喉头发出一阵高声的呜咽；他的喘息听起来简直不像他了。

他不能摸自己。不能。他们在拍他呢。而且如果他能听见托尼说话，这大概表明托尼也能听见他的动静。一个想法激起了他的一阵兴奋的颤抖：托尼可能 _想_ 听到他的声音。托尼可能喜欢这样。如果托尼听见，他可能会喜欢的。

不。

托尼又呻吟起来。“天啊，这太棒了。”他声音沙哑。他断断续续的呼吸了几下。“不管怎样，你该看看，亲爱的，在你试试这个之前——有些人比较喜欢它们硬起来，，对这些人你可以捏的重一点，扭一下，或者咬——哦，嗯唔，咬一下，咬很 _不错_ ——噢——记住你可以用上两只手，像这样——”

史蒂夫将拳头抵到嘴上，，将所有回应的呻吟都闷在喉咙。他咬住指关节。一阵尖锐的疼痛，但这是让心思从托尼 斯塔克身上移开的唯一方法。他离他仅仅十英尺远，正在摄像机前玩弄自己的乳头。

史蒂夫不能抚摸自己；他知道自己很敏感——该死，自打注射了血清，他身上哪里都敏感——但他一直觉得这样不对。男人不应该这样，他不应该享受这样的事。但托尼显然很享受。大概托尼也能为他展示这个。

他意识到他正张开另一只手，让它拂过胸膛。当然了，隔着制服根本感觉不到什么，但他还是急忙放下手，支住自己，让自己在浴缸边缘坐稳。

托尼安静地喘息着，气息短促。一个正常人类什么也不会听见，史蒂夫心里清楚，但他听得清清楚楚。他知道托尼在做什么，即使在他沉默的时候。托尼在外面玩弄自己，让自己兴奋起来。他很确定托尼已经硬了，他呼吸的方式，发出的声音，以及在遍布他们囚笼的酒精气味之下的，几乎微不可察的汗液气息都揭示了这件事。

上帝啊，史蒂夫在这里就能闻到他。他的超级感官要过载了。感觉就像他从未注意到任何事，而现在他突然全都注意到了。他的身体不知道该如何调整，而他能闻到托尼的气味，听到他轻柔的喘息，感觉到他身体的脉动。这些感觉弄得他被制服勒住的阴茎痛苦极了。

他闭上眼睛，缓慢而颤抖的呼吸了几次。没用。他的身体——他的身体背叛了自己，而且他可能也默许了。

“像这样，”托尼低沉喑哑地喘息道，“嗯啊，就像这样——”

史蒂夫要死了。

一阵沉默。托尼仍然粗重地喘着气。“好吧，”托尼说，“那么——那么接下来，你可能会想把手向下移。这儿，让我先把睡袍脱了——”

衣物滑落的声音，史蒂夫重重咬住嘴唇。

“喜欢你们看到的吗，亲爱的？”托尼满意地说，“接着来不得不说，我一点儿怨言也没有。”

他想象着托尼斜倚在床上，半闭着眼睛，双腿大开，已经硬了起来，自豪而毫不羞耻地展示着一切，就好像他从不感到羞耻。就好像他从未是一个骨瘦如柴的孩子，被嘲笑为“小仙女”，被人把脸按到墙上——大概他确实没经历过。大概没人教过他要隐藏，这就是他为什么不隐藏自己。大概这就是他展示的原因。

或许托尼会让他看。或许托尼会让他看到全部。

床垫动了一下。一个盖子被弹开。“为了下一个小把戏，”托尼说，低沉地轻笑一声，“我需要一点你们的润滑剂。最好从观众里来个志愿者，但好像没这个选项啊。”他的声音一沉，蒙上了忧伤的阴影。

托尼不是指他，史蒂夫对自己说。托尼指的可能是任何人。托尼能得到他想要的任何人；他没理由想要史蒂夫。托尼很可能不知道史蒂夫能听见他。

床又发出一阵轻轻的咯吱声，托尼可能又躺回去了。“好吧，”托尼说，声音依旧低沉，“这里有一个——有一些兴奋点。很多神经末梢。”他的声音从容，富于鼓励。“不管你摸这里的具体哪个地方都会感觉很好的，不过有些地方感觉要比别处更好。如果你很真诚，你很感兴趣，你关心伴侣的感受，不太可能弄糟的。我保证，放轻松。有些时候人们会忽视这里的大部分，直接去摸老二。有些时候你就想要那样。但如果你慢慢来，这里有很多东西的。腹部。大腿。大腿内侧，当然啦。别忘记睾丸。哦，还有屁股。大概只要——大概只要把手拂过这里，像这样，嗯，看到了吗？”

史蒂夫试着保持呼吸平稳。托尼在——上帝——托尼真的在挑逗自己。全力以赴地。他不能想象在自己身上花这么长时间。这好像不对，应该有很多方式让身体舒服——训练，跑步，战斗之类的——这可不是其中的一项。哦，做爱没问题，享受性爱也没问题——和 _女人_ 做，他的脑子补充道——但这是自虐了，而且这——这不对。但好像没人跟托尼说过这个。而且托尼听起来很友好。很体谅人。

或许托尼和他做的时候也会很友好的。

“然后，当你准备好了——”托尼的声音急促了一下，一声尖锐的抽气。“对，就像这样，把手指捏成一个圆，慢点，开始不要太紧绷，你把大拇指放进去，就——天呐，这已经很棒了——像这样，只要轻扫一下头部，继续——”

滑腻的肉体滑动声绝对不会被听错。托尼低声呻吟，史蒂夫完全知道他在干什么；即使托尼不出声他也很清楚。这声音传过史蒂夫的全身。他用手掌根部推挤着阴茎，神经因愉悦和痛苦而颤抖。上帝啊，拉下拉链是那么容易——并不是说战争年代他不曾在别的男人身边起反应，他只是假装他们没有——他只是假装那声音对他没有任何影响，因为那是同性恋才干的事，不是吗？那不正常。他以前明白，现在也明白。

他开始不再关心了。

但是——不。不行。他不能这么做。

“别——别忘了，”托尼说，他的呼吸开始不稳，他的手抚摸自己的声音在他的嗓音之下鼓噪着，“别忘了你还有一只手，而且你如果你让它配合，你可以——呃嗯嗯——再回到乳头——”呼吸声更短浅了——“或者你可以玩你的睾丸，像这样，哦，这不错，或者——嘿，你们能看到我把腿这样放吗？你可以这样润滑手指，好好弄湿，然后从这里滑下一只手，把一根或者两根手指放到屁股上。”托尼长长地，低沉地呻吟一声，“如果这是你喜欢的类型，那就这个了。这是你们喜爱的类型，亲爱的们。你们能看见的，对不对？你们能看见我正在做什么。你们可以看到我多喜欢这样。”

苍天啊。他希望他能看到，他想要看到这个超过任何事，看托尼正在做的，用手指操自己。只是听听就已经是史蒂夫经历过的最辣的事了；他曾经看到的一切事物都无法与这个声音相比，这是托尼的声音，响亮而狂热，无拘无束。

史蒂夫艰难地把手从大腿上拿下来，他的手指紧握浴缸边缘，指节发白。他被忽视的阴茎抽痛着，紧绷着他的制服，既是快乐又是折磨。

托尼大笑，低哑而色情。“现在，当你这么做的时候，想一些东西——让我们这么说——会对你高潮非常有帮助。”话音一落，他加快了撸动阴茎的速度；湿滑而淫秽的声音也加速了。不管是什么，托尼在想着那个。“我很有创造力，我也有不少最喜欢的性幻想。你们想知道吗？”

是的，史蒂夫想，渴望到发疼。他的心脏以二倍的速度跳着。他舔了下嘴唇。他必须得知道。

他模糊地想着，这事过后他肯定不能像原来一样看托尼了，但是已经无可挽回了。他唯一能做的就是坐在这里听着。

“好吧，”托尼呢喃，“既然你们这么诚恳地问了，亲爱的，我会告诉你们的。它们是——噢， _操_ ，就是这里——”话语中断了，托尼呻吟一声。他手上动作更快了。“说实话，我的第一个幻想？队长，就在那边。”他喘息道，用气声呻吟，“非常——他对我影响非常大；你们见过他吗？”

他不能呼吸了。他不能思考了。托尼想要他。哦，天啊。托尼和他调过情，但是托尼会和一切站的时间足够长的东西调情。他从来没想过托尼是认真的。从没真的想过。

托尼 _想要_ 他。

“美国队长，”托尼再次笑了起来，昏昏沉沉地，“得为那么多黏糊糊的床单负责。我甚至还没开始告诉你们呢。嗯，是啊。”肉体拍击的声音。“在遇到他之前，我常常想象他干我。天啊，他会抱起我来，把我抵在墙上，狠狠地撞击我，让我求他，求他把老二插进我的洞里。”托尼喘息着，话语中不时泄露出粗重的呼吸，“光是想着这个，就足以让我在十秒内交代了。”

史蒂夫头晕目眩。他周围的房间在晃动。他怀疑自己会因为性欲和自我否认而死掉。他觉得自己大概着火了。一切都在燃烧。

“然后我遇到他了，”托尼喘道，“然后我——然后我——这对我就不管用了。哦，别误会，我——啊，操，就像这样，感觉很好，很紧——觉得他肯定能把我顶在墙上干我，只不过——真正的史蒂夫 罗杰斯肯定不会——”

一阵冰冷刺穿了史蒂夫兴奋的晕眩。未来可以预见了。托尼会说他不再渴望他了。他要的只是那个幻想中的人。史蒂夫知道他在处理人际关系方面一直很笨拙，笨手笨脚的，总是说错话——他甚至不明白，说真的，吉尔和珍到底看上了他哪一点——

托尼做了次呼吸，似乎放慢了节奏。“我们得习惯他的很多方面，亲爱的。人们想要一个完美的人，但没人是完美的。走进三曲翼的走廊，你会听见人们说他该改改那老派作风*了。我觉得他们根本不理解他。我觉得，我觉得他只是试着变得完美——我觉得他认为自己应该负责，对每个人都负责——”

*原文take the stick out of his ass 嗯，大家都懂。

史蒂夫不想听到这个。

“所以我想要——”托尼的呼吸又粗重起来，他又低低地笑了一声——“我想要给他一段美好的时光。一段美好的，安闲的，简简单单的时光。他不必去承担那些责任。他也不必变得完美。他可以放松下来。我想好好对他。我知道——我知道他不会让我这么做，但这就是我想要的。”

 _该死的发生了什么_ ？史蒂夫耳朵里嗡嗡作响。托尼想要——托尼怎么会想要这个？这不像是托尼想要的东西啊，他想要的应该都是动物般的狂野欲望，鞭子，铁链，还有其他那些奇奇怪怪的东西。托尼不会想要这个的。这不可能是他想要的。

“我想约他出去，和他一起消磨时间，抚摸他，亲吻他，直到他明白我能让他多舒服。让他明白他可以多舒服。我觉得他自己可能都不明白这个。我也不懂，可能他害怕吧。但他值得这个。他值得有人关心他想要什么。他值得有人给予关心。”托尼手上的动作又加快了。“我会——哦，就这里——我会抚摸他，就像这样，抚摸他的全身，让他慢慢地，快乐地达到高潮。同时还会亲他，大概吧。我不会吓到他，也不会做他不想做的事。只是……做点甜蜜的事。我想要他幸福。”

史蒂夫已经不知道怎么处理这个信息了。他的大脑可能已经完全当机了。他完全可以想象出托尼所说的事：如果他站起来，如果他打开门，如果他走出去，他们就能那样做他就能拥有那个。

“我真的很想把他吸出来，”托尼说，几乎是梦幻地，而史蒂夫觉得他可能要射在裤子里了，“我真希望他能让我那么做。我想象的出。”托尼手上动作更快了。“那会很棒的。超级棒。他那么大。他正好能塞满我的嘴——哦，操——他会喜欢的。嗯嗯嗯。我——我在想他会多开心，他会有多喜欢这个。哦，操，就像这样——是的，这里，就这里——”

托尼要射了。托尼要 _想着他_ 射了，而史蒂夫得坐在这儿听到全部。

托尼现在在喘息了，他发出的声音有一半都是下流的催情话语，夹杂在断断续续的呼吸中。“他会——哦，对，是的——他会射在我的 _嘴里_ ，哦天啊，哦操——”

托尼迷醉的呻吟出声，史蒂夫很确定托尼高潮了。史蒂夫弓起身子，闭上眼睛，托尼在呻吟着，咒骂着，而他唯一能听到的是他如雷的心跳声，穿过他的身体，他的大脑，他的心脏，向下直到他的阴茎。他的眼睛紧闭，视野一片空白。但他不能听了这个就射出来，他不能那么做，不能。

在另一个房间里，响起一声叹息，紧接着是几声低沉，颤抖的呼吸。托尼轻微的笑了笑，就好像他的举动把自己都逗乐了一样。

“那么这就是人类的性爱了，观众朋友们。”托尼拖腔拉调地说，听上去挺满意，也有些疲倦。“希望你们喜欢这场表演。别忘了给小费哦。我整个晚上都在。“

史蒂夫咬紧牙，尽力呼吸，尽力去想些别的东西，只要不是他刚才听到的内容就行。他的思绪仍然在那些想法上萦绕不去，一遍遍回放着托尼最后发出的每个声音，托尼说的想和他做的每一件事。

另一个房间里传来一阵沙沙声，然后是穿过地毯的脚步声。史蒂夫在托尼匆匆敲响浴室门时抬起头。

“表演结束了，队长，”托尼说，表现得相当正常，甚至有点高兴。“介意我进去洗下手吗？”

史蒂夫盯着自己的下身。他正超级明显，肉眼可见的硬着，即使托尼有一秒看向他，他也会注意到的。他无处可藏。可能托尼会善良地装作什么都没看到。也可能不会。

“门开着，”史蒂夫答道，因为他还能说什么呢？

托尼走了进来。他又穿上了睡袍，而且他至少已经把手擦干净了。他叹了口气。他的面色仍然绯红，看上去空洞而筋疲力尽。他一点也不像刚才在摄像机前大笑，展示着自己的那个人，不像那个念着史蒂夫名字高潮的人。那只是一场表演。

他根本没看史蒂夫。谢天谢地。

“好吧，”托尼说，话语化为一句沉重的叹息，几乎是阴郁的。“所以这就是发生的事情。”

他走向洗手池，拧开水龙头，开始洗手。

托尼也不想这么做，史蒂夫意识到，羞愧席卷了他。他绯红未退的脸再次涨红，皮肤灼热。但托尼还是做了，因为有人需要，而且因为托尼——上帝啊——因为托尼足够关心他，他尽力不把他卷进这个烂摊子。这完全是场表演。如果托尼说的所有话都是假的呢？或许史蒂夫被愚弄了，被困住了，或许托尼故意让他处于这个境地，说所有那些话只是因为他也想让他感受到那种感觉，糟透了，被自己的性欲支配，暴露着，被 _蹂躏_ 着——

托尼关掉水龙头，史蒂夫在镜子里对上了他的目光。明亮的，洞察一切的蓝色。如果托尼看看他，立马就会意识到所有，史蒂夫想着，因愤怒、渴望和害怕而涨红着脸。他体内的一切都在燃烧，那些阻止他的东西早就被抛到了九霄云外。

“你知道我能听见，”史蒂夫从牙缝里迸出几个字，这根本不是他想说的，但他没法不感到恐惧和愤怒，“你说的每个字。”

托尼跳了起来，有一瞬间他的眼睛睁大了。他不知道，史蒂夫心想。托尼根本不知道他能听见，而他正在——他在害怕吗？怕史蒂夫？

然后托尼扬起一个从容的微笑，好像穿上了他的盔甲，好像这又变成了一场游戏。“朋友间的一些下流性幻想怎么样啊，亲爱的？”他咕哝道。

史蒂夫握紧拳头。这就是问题所在。它们并不下流，它们不是的。它们 _很棒_ 。他想要那个。他想要托尼把对外星人说的那些再说给他听，他想要托尼认真，而老天啊，这比上战场还要糟糕。在面具下的某处，托尼渴望他，但史蒂夫说错了话，他全搞砸了，他从来就弄不对——

“你搞得还 _开心_ 吗？”史蒂夫说，这话听起来像一句惊慌失措的咆哮，而且他也不是这个意思。

“ _操他妈的_ 你到底什么毛病，罗杰斯？”托尼骂道，转过身来对着他——不，别，不要——然后瞪着他。“你又不是那个得……哦。”

托尼看向史蒂夫，眼睛张大。他垂下眼睛，看向史蒂夫的大腿，他能看到史蒂夫硬了。他知道是因为他。他知道的。他脸上有一种奇怪的神情，好像他在重新考虑要说的话。史蒂夫把托尼 斯塔克弄糊涂了。他可是个天才啊。

“哦，”托尼又说了一遍，声音很小。

史蒂夫想不出什么能说的。没法为这个辩解。

托尼的脸色又变了变。他的眼睛仍然张的很大，呈现明亮的蓝色，但少了些紧张。他勾起唇，露出一个同情的微笑。 _我想好好对他_ ，托尼说过的。

“嘿，”托尼说，史蒂夫从没听过他这样的语气，轻柔又温和，好像他永远不会因为这件事而羞辱史蒂夫一样，而但他应该讨厌被这样对待的，他应该讨厌被宠爱着，但他的一切都已经是一团糟了；他根本没法判断怎么做才对，而且他只是想要感觉好一点。“没关系的。”

“真的吗？”他情不自禁地迫切问道，渴求着托尼的保证；他的嘴好像完全不受自己控制了。

托尼又叹了口气。“这只是性，队长。很多东西都会让你性奋起来。有些时候即使你根本不想做爱，性爱仍然会勾起你的欲望。这只能表示你硬了，并不意味着你就是个基佬。这意味不了任何事情。”他的声音低沉喑哑，阴郁而沮丧。听起来有点孤独。他为什么会孤独？

“我——”史蒂夫说，他的嘴已经不听使唤了，而且他也不知道他在说什么，“我——你——”

托尼对上他的目光，重重地吞咽了一下，他抬起了下巴，挺起身子，好像他觉得史蒂夫要揍他一样。

“除非，”他轻轻地说，声音并不比呼吸声更大，“除非你想让这意味着什么，当然了。”

这就是了。史蒂夫再也没法控制自己，他猛地站起来，蹒跚着靠近托尼，刚好来得及在吻上托尼的双唇之前，看到他因震惊而张大的眼睛。

托尼一下子跳了起来，惊讶地颤抖了一下，一阵电流穿过史蒂夫的身体。然后他抵着史蒂夫的嘴张开双唇。他尝起来是酒精的味道。他的胡子轻轻摩擦着史蒂夫的皮肤。史蒂夫之前从未亲吻过男人；他甚至不允许自己想这个。但这感觉很对。亲吻托尼的感觉很对，就像他很久以前就该这么做了。

托尼的手臂环住他；托尼紧紧抱住他，史蒂夫的阴茎蹭着托尼的臀部。他因传来的感觉而喘息着，天啊，如果托尼一直这样亲他，他就要射了，就这么射出来——

托尼移开双唇，史蒂夫顿时发出了一声沮丧的闷哼，他自己都不知道还能发出这种声音。他的手不知怎么回事就按在了托尼的后脑勺上，而他正试着把托尼拽回来继续亲。托尼喘着气轻笑一声，把他的额头和史蒂夫的贴到一起。他唯一能看到的就是托尼湛蓝的双眼。

“你花了该死的好长时间来处理你的认同危机啊，”托尼喃喃地说，但当他和史蒂夫分开时他在微笑。那是个喜爱的微笑，一个真正的微笑，照亮了他的整个脸庞。

史蒂夫又重重地吻了他，品尝着他的气息，然后把舌头伸了进去，因为他想要托尼的嘴，他想要那张嘴包裹着他。他把托尼搂得更紧了。他能感觉到托尼的身体抵着他的，每一寸皮肤的神经都在战栗，好像托尼已经把他全身都摸遍了似的。他把托尼向后推去，直到托尼撞到了洗手台，直到他们的身体粗鲁地撞在一起，直到他能将一只膝盖滑进托尼的大腿间，挤压着他。托尼的嘴甜蜜而让人沉醉，而且托尼在呻吟——

然后托尼将一只手放在史蒂夫的胸膛上，轻轻把他推开。

史蒂夫瞪着他，完全不知道发生了什么。“你想要——”他喘息道，“你说你想要——你不是这个意思吗？像你刚才说的那样？你想要我？”另一种可怕的可能性涌进了他困惑的大脑。他没法思考了。他唯一想做的事就是亲吻托尼的脖颈，向下经过他的身体，品尝他皮肤上汗水的微咸。“还是——还是说——是我做的不够好吗？你想要我停下？”

他从没和吉尔和珍谈过这些。从来没必要。他不允许自己这么做，他得表现的自信，而且知道应该干什么，因为女人们喜欢她们的小伙子这样，对吧？变得这么脆弱真是太吓人了。

托尼挑起嘴角微笑了一下，然后将手抚上史蒂夫的脸颊。他手心的热度安抚了史蒂夫。“根本不是，亲爱的，”他说语调听起来几乎是亲热的。就像史蒂夫对他而言是特别的。“你很可爱，而我说的每一句话都是认真的。但你会受伤的，这可不是那么有趣。稍微慢一点，亲爱的。让我带你去床上吧。那才是合适的地方。”

史蒂夫还没来得及说好的，一只摄像机就嗡嗡叫着，从他脑袋旁边掠了过去。他……他差不多都把它们忘了。还有人在拍他们呢。“这些东西怎么办？”

“操它们的，”托尼那只空闲的手在空中挥了挥，“我是说，你认识这个星球上看我们滚床单的任何一个人吗？不认识。我们还打算再回这儿吗？操他的，才不呢。对我们个人来说，这事儿不可能传开的。”他皱了皱眉。“不像我以前那些性爱录像带。”

“巴顿会看到的。”

“巴顿还在蹲外星监狱呢，”托尼嗤笑道，“他们不会让他看我们的直播的。而且，这是电视真人秀；肯定会有后期剪辑的，他们会改改时间线，重新编个故事。噢，别这个表情。我知道你见过现代媒体业是怎么运行的，而且我觉得这地方肯定要变本加厉。等这一集播出的时候我们早就走了。”

史蒂夫咬住嘴唇。“那你会——你会——”

他不知道应该怎么说才能听起来不那么可悲又软弱。 _你会照顾我吗_ ？

托尼的手仍然放在史蒂夫脸侧；他的两根手指缓慢地划过史蒂夫的嘴唇。史蒂夫颤抖起来，因为那感觉实在太棒了。

“小甜心，”托尼说，眼神热切，双眼因欲望而暗沉。“我会让你感觉非常，非常好的。”

史蒂夫微笑起来。

托尼退后一步，扫视着史蒂夫身体的线条，又意味模糊地瞄了一眼史蒂夫的小兄弟，那里还很精神呢。“你想先放松一下吗？如果你想的话我可以在外面等。我们有一整晚的时间，而且我肯定能在两发性爱之间找出点事情做。”

史蒂夫摇摇头。并不是说他有多少时间，但是——“不用，”他说。他不想一个人关在这儿，自己给自己撸出来。“我想——我想让你来。”

“都让我来，嗯？”托尼倾过身子，在史蒂夫嘴角印上一吻。他握起他的手，牵着他走向卧室。“我很荣幸。”

跟着托尼走很容易，他还没反应过来，托尼就把他转了个身，把他向后推去。他的腿撞上了床沿，托尼的手放在他的皮带上，就好像在等待允许一样；他挑起一边眉毛，沉默地询问着。

“你继续，”史蒂夫哑声说。他不清楚托尼想不想让他听起来不一样。优雅一点。有经验一点。

托尼熟练的双手解开了他的皮带，但没有给他脱下裤子。相反，他跪了下来，解开了史蒂夫的靴子，双手轻轻擦过他的小腿，好像他对皮革有什么特殊喜好一样。他完全忽视了史蒂夫的勃起，站起来退后了一点，手掌滑过史蒂夫的身侧，同时拽下他厚重的制服，接着是打底衫。托尼的手指扫过史蒂夫赤裸的胸膛，仿佛他觉得史蒂夫是某种幻想，一个可能消失的，不切实际的幻梦。

史蒂夫在一只脚上取得平衡，接着是另一只。他弯腰脱下靴子和袜子，抬起头来，发现托尼还在怀疑地看着他，好像他觉得史蒂夫只能接受腰部以上的亲密行为好像他觉得史蒂夫是他要带去舞会的约会对象一样。

史蒂夫不满地喷了口气，拉住托尼的腰把他拖过来，把托尼的手放到他制服裤的拉链上。

“好吧，”托尼说，微笑着，“好吧，我想象得到。三垒队长*。”

*经典梗，棒球术语对应恋爱阶段……

然后他拉下拉链，拽下了史蒂夫的裤子和内裤，而史蒂夫因托尼的抚摸而颤抖——天啊， _托尼在抚摸他_ ——他颤抖着，向前顶动着，嘴里喊着什么，好像是托尼的名字。他头晕目眩，完全丧失了平衡感，而且硬得要命。他几乎能就这么射出来，如果托尼再这样摸他一次——

托尼的手移到了他的屁股上，托尼仍然对他笑着，支撑着他。“放轻松，队长。”他热切地舔了舔嘴唇，垂下目光。“这很棒。没想到你离射出来就差这么点了。”他好像对他看到的景象很满意。史蒂夫更加欲火焚身了。

“你的错，”史蒂夫说，可能比他想的更严厉一点，但托尼只是大笑出声。史蒂夫移开目光，走出了他制服的那堆残骸。他现在全裸着，可是托尼仍然穿得好好的，这简直不公平。而且他也想看到他的身体，他的想象——以及他对托尼那卷该死的性爱录像带的回忆——已经满足不了他了。他深吸一口气。“我能——？我想要你——”他叹了口气。

托尼的拇指在史蒂夫的髋骨上画着小圈，他的眼神专注而柔和。“你说话得用更多的词，亲爱的。”

史蒂夫又吸了口气。“我想看你的身体。”

“这个我当然能做到。”托尼抬起嘴角，紧张地笑了笑，然后解开了睡袍的带子，让袍子滑落到他的脚边，落在地板上。“这样还不错吧？”

史蒂夫望着睡袍落下，露出一片棕色的皮肤。他知道托尼一直注意保养自己，让自己保持英俊，让自己成为备受瞩目的那个人。他很强健；史蒂夫觉得这跟穿盔甲有些关系，跟专门的锻炼也有关。但不管怎么说他都喜欢托尼的外貌，纤瘦而有力。托尼从不害怕与他并肩而立。他喜欢这一点。

他把手放在托尼的身侧，手指抚过托尼的肋骨，它们正因颤抖的呼吸而起伏。他抚摸着指尖下灼热的皮肤，欣赏着他的容貌和宽肩窄臀的身材。托尼的皮肤柔软，赤裸着，像上了蜡一样光滑。他的阴茎高高翘着，胀大着，颜色很深，被整齐修饰过的毛发包围着。考虑到托尼刚刚已经高潮了一次，史蒂夫觉得他关于酒里加了什么东西的判断是对的，因为托尼看起来已经快要射了。

史蒂夫想他大概在舔着嘴唇。他想——他想要——

他不知道。他其实知道，但没法说出来。

他突然意识到，他正傻傻地站在这儿，盯着托尼的老二看，而大概看他的脸才是礼貌的做法。他不知道关于这个有没有什么规则。

他抬起眼睛，发现托尼正望着自己。托尼的表情很纠结，眉毛皱到了一起，咬着嘴唇。好像他觉得史蒂夫不喜欢他看到的东西。好像这就是史蒂夫终于意识到托尼是个男人的时刻，而——史蒂夫真的不愿去想托尼觉得他可能干出来的事。

“你喜欢吗？”托尼的声音很轻，稍微有点喘，带着焦灼，但从他的表情判断，他这个问题是很认真的。

话语哽在史蒂夫喉头。他点点头。“我——是的。是的，”他说道，更有底气了，“我喜欢。”

托尼又微笑了。“好的。”

然后他牵起史蒂夫的手，领着他向床走去，然后不知怎么回事他们就躺下了，史蒂夫唯一能感觉到的就是托尼的身体正压着他的，火热而鲜活。而且啊，终于，托尼终于在这里了，和他紧紧贴在一起。他正仰躺着——他也不知道是怎么搞的——而托尼在他身边舒展着身子，一条修长的腿压在史蒂夫的大腿上，一只手在他的胸膛上画着图案。托尼的手指扫过史蒂夫的乳头，他不禁因愉悦和惊讶弓起身体，还有点痛苦的沮丧，因为他想要托尼抚摸他，该死的，他等了这么长时间了，感觉如果托尼再不摸他他就要死了——

“托尼，”他呻吟道。

托尼的眸色变深了；他的表情带上了占有欲。“嗯？”

“拜托了，”他说，他一生中没求过人，但他会为托尼祈求的，上帝啊，他会这么做的。“求你。拜托了，就摸摸我，拜托你。我坚持不住了——我只是——我想——”他想被托尼抚摸着射出来。他说不出话；甚至没法思考。他的世界只剩下托尼抚摸他的那一小块地方；他唯一能感受到的就是欲火。

托尼倾过身子。“嘘，”他呢喃道，“嘘，放松点。我在这里，史蒂夫，我在这里呢。”

托尼又吻了吻史蒂夫，同时用手掌滑过史蒂夫的肚子，将手指环绕在史蒂夫的阴茎上。史蒂夫贴着托尼的嘴唇啜泣，感到一阵放松和感激。他从未这样与别人相处过，从未感到如此放松，如此渴望；他从未让别人看到他这个样子。这本应该有点吓人的，但是他脑子里除了托尼的抚摸装不下别的了。

托尼没有戏弄他。他并没有像在摄像机前那样，慢慢拖延时间。他一开始确实慢慢地抚摸了他一阵子，好像在试着搞清楚史蒂夫最喜欢怎么来。但之后他的手上动作加快了。他的手指动作很有把握，他握的很紧，而这正是史蒂夫需要的。感觉不错。感觉相当不错。他要高潮了，史蒂夫意识到，他会射出来，但托尼才刚刚开始摸他，他必须忍住。他十秒以内就会射的，就像个控制不住自己的青少年一样——

他闭上眼睛，转过脸去不看托尼，把脸埋进枕头里。他还能再忍一会儿。他不想让自己尴尬。托尼和那么多有经验的人在一起过，史蒂夫知道在这些人里他根本排不上号，但他还是想尽力做到最好。

托尼的手慢了下来，当他睁开眼睛时，托尼正用空闲的那只手轻轻抚摸他的下巴。“放松点，”托尼喘息道，“别忍着，帅哥。把你自己弄得舒服点。”

史蒂夫尽力呼吸。感觉就像世界上空气突然不够了一样。“舒服点？”他重复道。

“嗯，”托尼又吻了他，“就是这样。”他又露出微笑，那种表明“我想对你做点别人没做过的事，让你看看你曾经拒绝享受的东西，并且让你爱上它”的坏笑。“我想看着你射出来。”

托尼一边说，一边收紧了史蒂夫阴茎上的手指，那感觉太好了，就是那里，史蒂夫没法停下，没法控制自己。他闭起眼睛，在托尼手里弓起身子，比他该死的一生中任何一次都要硬，因解脱和欣喜而哭喊出声。托尼全过程都爱抚着他，直到史蒂夫软绵绵地瘫回枕头上，心满意足。

当他再睁开眼睛的时候，托尼正对他微笑着。“这很美，亲爱的，”他说，好像史蒂夫是那个为他服务的人一样，“你真是太棒了。”

他看了看自己的下身，做了个鬼脸。天啊，他射的真不少。精液溅满了他的胸膛和托尼的手，他们真是一团糟。

“有毛巾吗？”他问。在他听来自己的声音太响了，有点唐突，而且话刚出口他就意识到这不是他该说的话。他应该亲吻托尼，大概还应该感谢他。和他依偎在一起。说点温柔又浪漫的话。托尼大概很明白该说什么。

但托尼只是向他顽皮地笑笑，拉起他溅满精液的手，然后开始舔他的手指。他在舔史蒂夫的精液。他淫荡地弹了弹舌头，朝史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛。托尼舔舐手指的时候史蒂夫耳朵里嗡嗡作响，而且他很清楚托尼知道这会让他想到什么，知道这会让他想到托尼的嘴吞吐他的老二。他呻吟一声。

“哦，”托尼故作无辜地说，“我是漏了一点吗？”他吻了下史蒂夫的胸膛，好像这只是无心之过，然后向下滑过史蒂夫的身体，舌头扫过史蒂夫刚才弄出的一团糟，把每一滴都舔得干干净净。这相当 _下流_ ，但托尼仍然笑着，好像很喜欢这样，而上帝啊，史蒂夫又开始硬了。

他不能请求托尼用嘴给他弄出来。他不能这样。

“托尼，”他喘着气说，而这就是他能说出口的全部了。

“都弄干净啦，”托尼说，语气很欢乐。他撑起身来，再次把头靠在枕头上。“我不知道你觉得事后亲吻怎么样，但我可以吻起来我可能有你的味道——”他越过史蒂夫肩膀向后看去，“或者一瓶外星酒 _和_ 你的味道。选一个吧。”

“吻我就行，”史蒂夫低声吼道。

“你个诡异的控制狂，”托尼说，语气里有种明显的喜爱。他好像不怎么介意，实际上，听起来有点自豪。甚至有点爱慕。就像之前史蒂夫告诉他他揍了什么人的时候。“但我喜欢。过来，美人。”

尝起来没那么坏，当托尼的嘴唇贴上他的，史蒂夫心想。托尼吻了他一次又一次，缓慢而轻柔，夹杂着蜻蜓点水的轻吻；托尼弯起嘴角小小地笑了下，手指穿过史蒂夫的头发。他从没想过托尼会这么甜蜜。他见过托尼飞行的样子，他和终极战队一起作战的样子，迅捷又机敏，总是追寻着自己的感觉，横冲直撞，酣畅淋漓。他觉得托尼看不起他那种战斗方式，迅速，上气不接下气，不愿放弃，总是想要更多。他从未想过他会躺在床上，托尼蜷在他身边，在高潮的余韵里慵懒而缓慢地亲吻着他。就像他整整一年哪里也不去，想要和他一起消磨时光。

他想知道托尼是对每个人都这样，还是只对他如此。

他怀疑他到底做的对不对。

“感觉不错吧，亲爱的？”托尼问，史蒂夫想知道他对多少人这么说过。他是否只是托尼床伴名单上的一个新名字？

“是的，”史蒂夫回答。他感觉胸腔里空荡荡的。他也不知道自己在想什么。“我很好。”

托尼对他皱起眉头。“只是很好吗？我觉得我们能做的更好一点。”他眼神里有几分试探。“我想为你这样做。我想让你感到舒服。这不是……不是因为饥渴。”

突然，他意识到，托尼还硬着，从他们身体接触的地方可以感觉到。托尼喜欢这样。托尼——托尼想过这个。他想这么做。他猜他们进展到这一步已经足够特别了。托尼可以把美国队长从性爱梦想的名单上划掉了。

但托尼还在这里，即使这并不意味着什么，他仍然在给予，而且他很好心，也很温柔，而且——

史蒂夫记不清上一次有人对他这么好是什么时候了。或许因为这点好意而深陷爱河有点蠢，但他想要这样，他想要托尼给予他的，即使这只是托尼的另一场表演。

“没事的，”他回以微笑，而托尼……放松了下来？托尼为什么会紧张？

托尼的指尖在他的手臂上画着无意义的图案。史蒂夫还硬着，但没有刚才那样迫切了；他感到自己有点飘飘然了。

“我不会逼你的，”托尼说，“我知道你刚才拒绝过，但我想情况已经变化了。所以再问一次：你想要我给你口交吗？”

史蒂夫突然又感觉到了自己的身体。一阵酥麻的热流涌过全身，好像在提醒他是的，没错，他对此非常感兴趣。托尼想这么做，这样并不是错误的，不会比他做过的所有其他事更错——

他张开嘴想说什么，又闭上了。

托尼的微笑柔软下来。“我想听你说‘想’，亲爱的。”

“我想，”史蒂夫低语。

托尼倾过身子亲吻了他，像是一个对他正确回答的奖励。“就不能再说点话吗？”他露出一个邪恶的笑容，“像是，‘哦，托尼，我的生命之光，拜托吸我的老二吧？让它变得 _又湿又脏_ ？给我个深喉吧？让我抓住你的头发狠狠操你的嘴？让我射在你的喉咙里？’”他沉思着皱起眉头，而史蒂夫已经完全被他的下流话给惊住了。“或者我脸上也行，亲爱的。你完全可以射我脸上。毕竟我不想让你觉得别无选择。”

他完全不知道该说什么。他可以做这些吗？他们可以吗？托尼想要他这么做吗？

“你想做这些吗？任何一样？”

“史蒂夫，”托尼露出一个自信的微笑。“我喜欢做很多事。我当然喜欢做这些啦。这些事里你想做的，我都喜欢。”

 _我只想让你好好对我_ ，他想说，但他不能说出口。

托尼用拇指擦过史蒂夫的嘴角。“我们一边做一边看看你喜欢什么，怎样？”

史蒂夫微笑，托尼又吻了他。

他半心半意的希望托尼能跳过前戏直接来，带着点急躁。但托尼好像很愿意在他身上花些时间。他在他的嘴唇上印下亲吻，接着是他的下巴，他的喉结，一直到史蒂夫的胸口。托尼亲吻了一侧的乳头，史蒂夫立刻情难自抑的颤抖起来，一阵难以言喻的感觉穿过全身。托尼愉快地笑了笑，然后低下头轻咬一下，史蒂夫惊讶地喘了一声，弓起身子。

他觉得自己好像说了什么，大概是“是的”或者托尼的名字。然后托尼又咬了一次， _又一次_ ，把手放到了史蒂夫另一侧乳头上捏了捏。史蒂夫意识到他的手大概是动了，把托尼的头拉到他的胸前。托尼抬起眼睛看他，大笑着，而且这一定是真的，对吧？

然后托尼滑了下去，含住了他的阴茎，史蒂夫发现他再也没法思考了。托尼的目光顺着他身体的曲线逡巡，好像他知道史蒂夫想看一样。史蒂夫确实想看，即使他知道这是不对的。托尼往后退了些，刚刚能够让史蒂夫看到他湿滑的舌头舔过阴茎的景象。他喘息一声，向前顶动，但同时又极力克制，因为他想让托尼能够呼吸——

托尼完全退开了，灿烂地笑了笑，带点儿挑战意味。“亲爱的，”他说，“我没有窒息反射。你不会伤到我的。来吧。”

史蒂夫还没来得及回答，托尼就又含住了他，史蒂夫因这感觉而喘息。托尼的口腔正包裹着他，又湿又热，他根本控制不住自己狠狠的顶撞。他想要这个，托尼也想，之前从没有这样过。托尼发出了像是感谢的哼声，像电流穿过他全身。他一次次重重冲撞着，他马上就要第二次高潮了——

他不太想就这么射出来。这——太集中了。他说不明白。

他拍了拍托尼的肩膀，托尼抬起头。

“有什么不对吗，甜心？”托尼的声音还带着兴奋的余韵。他嘴唇嫣红。但他的眉毛因担心而拧在了一起。

然后他意识到了。托尼没有抚摸他。

他做了个深呼吸，寻找着合适的词句。“你能，”他问，“你能，大概，用上手吗？不是说要你插入我，”他匆忙补充，因为他不能，他不可以，这太过了，“就是，你懂得。摸摸我身上。”

他希望自己说的够明白。托尼不会——托尼不会觉得这很奇怪吧，是吧？托尼不会嘲笑他？

托尼微笑。“这是我的荣幸。”

托尼再次低下头，他的双手抚上史蒂夫的大腿。当托尼将舌头滑过他阴茎的头部，同时用手指爱抚史蒂夫的双球时，史蒂夫颤抖起来，几乎要射了。然后他缓慢地——如此缓慢——将两根手指擦过史蒂夫的睾丸，最终在他的后穴轻柔地停下。史蒂夫立刻因害怕和期待而紧绷起来，因为托尼不会这么做，不会不问他就做，但史蒂夫 _想让他做_ 。接着托尼轻轻揉了下，没有伸进去，史蒂夫惊喘一声，颤抖着，马上就要射了，因为这感觉真是太好了，他不知道，从来不知道，而不知怎么的他的手指已经抓住了托尼的头发，把他拉下来，让他留下——

“是的，”他喘道，“没错，天啊，托尼，你知道这感觉多棒吗——我要射了——”

托尼的眼睛睁开，然后露出一个表情，史蒂夫的脑子刚刚够他反应过来那代表 _嘿，看这里_ 。接着他一路向下，手指划过史蒂夫双球后的一小片皮肤，重重按了一下，然后一切都变白了，只有愉悦的感觉，他射出来了，他高潮了，他在颤抖，他全射在了托尼的嘴里——

当他恢复思考能力的时候，托尼已经回到床上蜷起来了。他的小胡子上沾了精液，而他微笑着，像是这是他一生中做过的最好的事一样。“这很可爱，亲爱的，”托尼说，“我们什么时候应该再来一次。”

史蒂夫望向他。而且他也想要，他也想这样做，大概可以吧？问一问总没关系，是吧？

“我能对你做这个吗？”他听起来很笨拙，根本不像托尼那么诱人。“我是说，你允许吗？你想要吗？”

托尼的眼睛不可置信地睁大了。他张开嘴，发出了一个被噎住了的声音，然后闭上了嘴。然后又张开了。史蒂夫希望他说好的，但是当他思考他到底该提供什么的时候，恐慌迅速席卷了他。他犯了个错误。现在他被困住了。进退不得。

托尼咬住嘴唇。“没必要的。我之前说过，我不求回报的。你真的没必要这样。”

史蒂夫深呼吸。他没必要做这个，但他可以做别的。“那么我可以抚摸你吗？”他犹豫地说，“我可以的吧？”

托尼微笑起来；他看上去放松些了，史蒂夫想他大概说了正确的答案。他放松下来。托尼并不吝于给出微笑。他喜欢那些微笑给他的感觉，当托尼对他笑的时候。他感到从容多了。一切都感觉那么好。

“你喜欢什么都可以，”托尼说，又笑了，“你来定。”

史蒂夫躺倒在床上，头抵着托尼的后腰。当史蒂夫的手划过托尼的腹部时，托尼抖了下；史蒂夫握住他的阴茎，托尼轻喘一声。

感觉真的很像在摸自己。手感很熟悉。他知道怎么做。他轻抚托尼的柱身——他行过割礼，这对史蒂夫倒是新体验，但除了这点，其他的都很熟悉。他觉得他能做这个，看着托尼的阴茎在他手心滑动。这想法给他带来一阵轻松。他能做到的。

他又看向托尼的身体。托尼的脸上流露出模糊的微笑。他半闭着眼睛，慵懒地享受着。

“还不错？”

“很不错，”托尼肯定道，“真的很好，亲爱的。”

他想起托尼在摄像机前呻吟的样子，喘息着喊出他的名字。托尼现在太安静了。他喜欢这样，史蒂夫很确定，但并不像对其他事那么喜欢。他想起了托尼对他微笑的模样，说着 _我们可以做的更好_ 。他也想让托尼感到舒服。他想亲吻他的身体。毕竟，托尼刚才也对他这么做了。感觉不回报他真的不对。他曾羡慕托尼的勇敢。那么，他也可以勇敢一些。

史蒂夫用手肘把自己撑起来，俯下身子，小心地亲吻了托尼阴茎的一侧。

托尼立即就有反应了。

“噢， _操_ ，”托尼喘着粗气说，手指因用力攥住床单而发白。他扭动臀部，用阴茎触碰着史蒂夫的嘴唇，然后中止了动作。“没必要的，你不必这么做的，但 _拜托_ 。”他说，那睁着大眼睛乞求的样子让史蒂夫瞬间又硬了，因为这样做感觉真的太好了，让托尼这么高兴，因为这就是托尼想要的。

他微笑，然后慢慢将托尼的阴茎含入口中。尝起来并不坏，真的，而且舌尖上的重量也让他满足，那是一种被托尼填满的感觉。他喜欢这样。他火热的阴茎正迫切地抽痛着，仿佛在作出回应。

“就这样，”托尼上气不接下气地说，有点语无伦次，“就这样做，甜心。手上继续动，哦，就是这样。你太棒了。你该看看自己，亲爱的，看看你漂亮的嘴——哦，对，就是那里，就这样——”

史蒂夫在这节奏中迷失了，他用力地呼吸着，托尼在他身下抖成一团，手上动作越来越快，握得越来越紧。托尼就快到了，但他好像还在等待着什么，就在高潮的边缘，但迟迟不愿意射出来。

他想起了托尼之前对他做的事。

他把握着托尼阴茎的那只手松开；托尼发出了一声低沉的，抱怨的呻吟，但当史蒂夫把手滑到他的睾丸处时，呻吟猛的拔高。史蒂夫的手向后继续伸去，然后停在 _那儿_ 。托尼一点也不干涩；他已经湿了，当史蒂夫用一根手指磨蹭托尼入口的时候，托尼的整个身体仿佛都在 _邀请他进来_ 。史蒂夫因这个想法有多么诱人而颤抖，他想象着操进托尼，他又热又紧，阴茎抽动着，而且老天啊， _他就要_ ——

托尼的头砸回了枕头上。“拜托了，”他喘息道，“拜托了，求求你，史蒂夫，求你了，我做过润滑了，你不会伤到我的。”他喘着气，“来吧，操，操， _操_ ——”

史蒂夫的手指很容易地滑入了托尼体内。他比女人还要灼热，还要紧致，夹紧了史蒂夫的手指。史蒂夫完全想象得出进入托尼——或者托尼进入 _他_ ——会是什么感觉。托尼放松下来时，他又推进了一根手指，用两根手指来来回回地操着他，托尼的阴茎还含在他的嘴里——

托尼仍然在喘。听起来他几乎像在笑。他的眼睛没有焦距，但他在微笑，当史蒂夫把手指再次插入时他啜泣道，“我要——”然后射了出来。

史蒂夫发现自己真的喜欢咽东西。他让托尼高潮了，他做到了，他让他很舒服——当他终于抬起头，把手从托尼身上拿开的时候，他意识到自己空闲的那只手正滑下他的身体，一切都那么明亮灿烂，他感觉自己好像飘了起来。他又摸了自己几下，然后叹了口气，也射了出来。

“哇哦，”托尼晕乎乎地说，“你刚才是……？”他茫然地向史蒂夫靠过去。“因为我吗？”

“是的，”史蒂夫说。他喜欢这样。非常喜欢。他并不想深入思考。他知道他们全程都在被外星人录像。他也并不想深入思考这个。他不愿意。

托尼坐起身来，给他擦了擦。他清理了自己，脑子里仍然一片浆糊，。然后托尼又把他拉回床上，推他躺下，想方设法地用两条胳膊和一条腿搂住他，接着盖上了被子。他被压住了。他扭了扭。

“嘘，”托尼困倦地贴着他的耳朵说，“别动啦。现在抱一会儿吧，帅哥。”

“抱一会儿？”史蒂夫问。

“抱一会儿，”托尼呢喃道，露出一个快乐的微笑。“这就是应该做的。当你结束了一场超级棒的性爱。和你喜欢的人一起。”

史蒂夫觉得他能做到。他闭上眼睛，很快就睡着了。

* * *

当他醒来的时候，房间里有另一个人。

他立刻去够自己不存在的盾，然后放弃了，拽过被子裹在腰上。他终于认出房间里的人是那个蛇发女人。她正喜气洋洋地看着他们。她身后的门是开着的。守卫好像都走了。

在他身边，托尼看了看自己身上，然后耸耸肩，好像他根本不在意是不是有一个星球的外星人又看到了他们全裸的模样。

“嗨，”托尼愉悦地说，就好像这事每天都发生在他身上一样。“我们可以为你做什么？”

“祝贺你们！”蛇发女人说，“我来通知二位，你们已经被选为 _多元宇宙之爱_ 的冠军。我们还需要简短地采访一下你们俩，如果不介意的话。”她仍然带着武装——尽管只是把小手枪——所以这并不是个真正的请求。“你们二位很快就会被释放，我们会归还你们的装备。然后我们会打开一个入口，通向——”她看了一眼另一只手中的写字板——“地球-1610，对吧？”

史蒂夫瞪着她。“我们才睡了几个钟头。在这么短的时间内，你们是怎么把节目编辑完，再把它直播，并且还搞了个投票的？”

天啊，克林特可能还是看见他们了——

她高声嗤笑，好像他是个古怪的 _傻瓜_ 。史蒂夫听到这笑声好多次了。“哦，”她说，“你觉得决定冠军的是那些观众吗？不，不——是制片人！我们给全民娱乐看了一段很粗糙的高潮剪辑，他印象非常深刻，所以直接就宣布你们是冠军了。”她热情地点点头。“当然，这会是一次非传统的记叙，讲述一个人放弃抵抗爱情的来临，但我觉得片子在青年群体中可能更受欢迎，你们懂的。”

“这就是演艺事业，亲爱的，”托尼赞同地对史蒂夫说。史蒂夫感到很恼火，一半是因为自己卷进了这种荒唐的破事，一半是出于正义感而对民主的失败感到愤慨。“别沉着脸啦，亲爱的；又没人死掉。今天还不错。”他托尼对上蛇发女人的目光。“有早餐吗？”

“好问题。”她称赞道。“去大厅，在左手边。”

托尼，仍然全裸着，起了床，然后溜达着出了门。

蛇发女人又对他笑了。“我们会把你包装成明星的，队长。”

“我恨你，”他说。

* * *

当他们走向那个闪着光的入口时，克林特在手里晃着一张闪存盘。

“不，当然了。我什么都没能看到，”克林特说，“我在蹲监狱呢。真无聊。不过，他们说这是原始素材，关于——”他耸耸肩——“你们给他们做的那些事。免费的哦。”

“把它给我！”

史蒂夫立刻抢过闪存盘，克林特尖叫一声，摇着自己的手，“嗷！”

在放下的面甲之后，托尼轻笑出声。“哦，你也想要一份吗，队长？”他问。他的声音有点忸怩。“哦，也对。你没能看到开头，不是吗？”

史蒂夫脸红了，非常庆幸克林特走在他们前面。

托尼大笑，戴着手甲的手掌落到了史蒂夫肩上，然后一直滑下史蒂夫的后背。史蒂夫靠向他的抚摸，微笑起来。

他看不到托尼的表情，但他相当确定托尼也回以微笑。

* * *

* * *

_几个月后……_

“查托克！”斯丝丝大喊，查托克做了个鬼脸，从一个储物柜里拖出自己的包。她迟到了，又迟到了，而且她很清楚自己迟到了。现在是周一早上，这个周真是没有个好开始。“快点！有两个人得你负责！在传送门B！”

她真讨厌为角斗士演出节目工作；一方面，参赛者通常都很暴力，另一方面，他们拍了太多这种片子，导致时间压力不是一般的大。不管怎么说，这确实是全民娱乐世界最受欢迎的节目，而且报酬也比其他工作要高。

她匆匆忙忙地穿过办公室，去斯丝丝的桌子上拿身份确认表的复印件。这时候斯丝丝的一根头发开始朝她嘶嘶叫，并且试图咬她的手指。要命的周一。这个周绝对会很漫长。

“关于这两个我有什么需要知道的吗？”她问，同时连看都没看就把表格夹到了写字板上，又抓起一只笔。

斯丝丝连头也没抬，仍然盯着电脑。“他们的科技水平还不错；武器解除装置没有作用，所以他们仍然有武器。但他们俩还都被关在能量罩里。”

“谢谢！还算有点儿用！”查托克向身后喊道，匆匆跑出了门，因为她真的得完成登记——或者说 _开始_ 登记，因为今天还有二十个家伙要来，处理他们要花点儿时间。她真的不该睡过头的。在全民娱乐工作室偷懒可不是个好主意。那样你就可以被扔进角斗场了，斯丝丝说过。

她不耐烦地用尾巴拍着墙。直到电梯升到传送门那一层。她经过了几个克里人然后迅速走过通向传送门B的走廊。她已经可以看到熟悉的约束装置了，能量罩已经成型。

罩子里有两个人类。他们站在一起，并不是背对背，也不是肩靠肩，但明显是一个经过训练的姿势，一个战斗姿势。好像他们已经并肩作战了许多年。左边那个是个白皮肤的家伙，就像有些克里人那样。他金发碧眼，穿着一身深蓝色的制服，胸口上有一颗星星。他手臂上有一面盾；是红白蓝三色的，半透明的，闪着能量的光芒。查托克知道为什么斯丝丝那样评价他们的科技水平了；武器解除装置对这个无效。不过，反正他们角斗的时候也需要武器，所以她觉得也没有关系。

另一个男人穿着一身作战用的外骨骼，是用红色和金色的金属做成的。它上面遍布着能量光点，闪烁着明亮的蓝光。在他的胸口上有一个最大的光点，他的两只手掌上也有两个大光点。他举起了手掌，好像那是某种武器。外甲的面板升起来了。他也是白皮肤，头上和脸上分布着深色的毛发，还有一双蓝眼睛。

查托克觉得他们看起来有点眼熟。

她看向身份确认表。 _史蒂夫 罗杰斯。安东尼 斯塔克。复仇者。地球-616。_

她差点兴奋地叫出声。她知道这两个名字。她看过他们的节目——好吧，另一个版本的他们——那期 _多元宇宙之爱_ ，整整看了三遍。那太浪漫了。而现在他们就在这里！她简直不敢相信！好吧，并不完全是同样的人，因为她知道那两位来自地球-1610，但几乎是一样的，不是吗？她的朋友们会嫉妒死她的。

穿上衣服他们看起来不太一样，当然了。而且衣服也不太一样。难怪她没认出来。人类啊。呸。他们又没有什么特殊颜色的毛发或者其他什么。

“欢迎来到 _全民娱乐的多元宇宙角斗赛_ ！”她开口。“能请到你们真的很荣幸！你们已被选中参加我们的单淘汰双人锦标赛，战斗到最后一刻——”

“再说一遍，什么？”斯塔克翻了个白眼，抱起手臂。

罗杰斯面有怒色。“你们这些人除了让别人打架就不能做点 _别的_ 吗？”

“嘿！”她辩解道，“全民娱乐网络有题材广泛，各式各样的节目！你们最终确定恋爱关系的那集 _多元宇宙之爱_ 就是全网整季最热的节目！”她愤愤不平地盯着他们俩。“那很色情，但超级 _感人_ 的。”

能量罩内一片死寂。

斯塔克的眼睛睁大了，他的脸色变得非常，非常苍白。罗杰斯的表情扭曲了，稍微放低了能量盾。她确实不很了解人类的情感。

罗杰斯先开口了；他声音很大，充满了不可置信。“我们 _什么_ ？”

“呃，史蒂夫？”斯塔克开口，听起来情绪不稳，“这——这又是一件我不记得的事情吗？”

“哦，那不是 _你_ ！”查托克赶紧补充，同时好奇他怎么会不知道。“确实是你们两个，不过是来自多元宇宙的另一个版本。”

“好吧，”斯塔克说道，他摇摇头，好像脑袋出了点问题。“好吧。不是我们。”他的眼睛稍微有点湿润。“我能——我能承受这个。”

罗杰斯瞄了他一眼，在看到斯塔克表情的时候停下了。他转过身凝视着他。“或许我挺希望那是我们的。”他说，声音几不可闻。

斯塔克睁大了眼睛。几乎是不确定的。“史蒂夫，我——哦，天啊，这可不是讨论这事的地方。”他说，短暂地瞥了眼查托克，然后看向罗杰斯。“你不会——你不会想和我扯上关系的，在我做了那些事以后——”

“托尼，”罗杰斯低声说，用两根手指抚过斯塔克裸露的脸庞。

斯塔克虚弱地笑了笑。

这甚至比那个节目 _还要好_ 。

“好吧，”斯塔克说，“我们会赢的。我们会赢这个愚蠢的比赛，然后我们再谈这事。好吗？”

查托克核对了一下他们的名字。“复仇者。地球-616。确认。你们还有什么问题吗？”

“有，”斯塔克说，“我们参加的那个节目，关于爱情的那个——”

“怎么了？”

斯塔克展示了一个露出牙齿的微笑。她想，在人类看来那会很迷人。“你觉得我能拿到一份录像吗？”

“托尼！”罗杰斯喊道。

“怎么？”斯塔克委屈地低声说，“好像你不想看一样。”

她咕哝道，“我会看看我能不能弄到。”

斯丝丝有些亲戚在 _多元宇宙之爱_ 节目组。她有内部关系。这个周，查托克心想，还是有希望的。

或许斯塔克和罗杰斯会想拍个续集呢。


End file.
